Stand Together
by chillykitty101
Summary: Summary: When Chrome and her mother cross paths once again, what should happen? Rated T for language ! ONESHOT a tribute to Chrome and the Vongola! All96 FAMILY AND FRIENDSHIP


**Stand Together**

**Summary: When Chrome and her mother cross paths once again, what should happen? Rated T for language~! ONESHOT~ a tribute to Chrome and the Vongola**

******Hey everybody! My second story for the REBORN! Fandom, and for Chrome~ I really wanted to write a Chrome story again, and include the Family Factor. What better than to bring Chrome's bitch of a mother in? Hah~**

* * *

Chrome, happy and 16 years old, was strolling in the park. She remembered it from when she was Nagi, she used to play here. Her long strikingly violet hair trickled down her neck, stopping above her elbows. That pinapple hair style was still there, though remarkably smaller. The black eyepatch was different, a silver butterfly instead if a skull. Opposite the patch, a bright han-purple eye glittered brightly. Today was a wonderful day. The sun was shining perfectly, not a cloud in the sky.

"Na... gi...?" Chrome froze, turning slowly to the woman walking by. Oh kami... it was her mother...? Well, the day was ruined.

"... Oka-san...?" Chrome asked back hesitantly, eye wide and fearful. Yup, today is definitely ruined, she thought. Her biological mother stood before her. But she'd never be her _mom_. Oh no, Nana Sawada had taken that job three years ago.

"Nagi Kakaku... You... You are supposed to be dead!" Her mother shouted. Chrome blinked at her real last name. Was it really Kakaku? Her memory was fuzzy..

"But I'm not." Chrome said, tilting her head a little, playing dumb. Duh, of course she's supposed to be dead! She lost her _freaking organs and an eye for Kami's sake!_

"What are you still doing on Earth you little bitch?!" Kakaku hollared, seething.

"Who's swearing profanities at my family member?" The smell of smoke invading the area made Chrome blink and look to the source.

"Gokudera-san?" she asked, shocked and curious.

"You know my failure of a daughter? Of course she would be hanging around filthy trash!" Kakaku asked, though her shriek sounded much like a dying hyena.

Gokudera growled, eyes narrowing dangerously.

"Shut it, woman. You don't have the right to insult me, the girl, and the rest of my family in one slur!" The silverette snarled, eyes narrowing dangerously. Chrome just stood there, shocked.

"Think you have a right to argue against me, huh, you ruffian?" Kakaku growled back, glaring hard.

"Haha~ Gokudera, picking random fights again?" Yamamoto walked onto the scene, hands in his pocket, the rest of the Vongola shortly behind him. Chrome blinked, then remembered. Oh yeah, they were supposed to be having a family outing today! Even Hibari and Mukuro were forced to come! And she totally forgot about it!

"This bitch of a woman proclaiming to be the girl's mother is harrassing her and insulting the Tenth." Gokudera spat, glaring at the newcomers, except Tsuna. Yamamoto's smile tightened, and his eyes narrowed every so slightly.

The rest of the group darkened as well, turning to look at the woman.

"Kufufu... Nagi's mother is here? _Kufufu kufufu kufufu_..." Mukuro started to chuckle evily on repeat, like a broken record, a dark aura emitting from him. Hibari's eyes narrowed and his tonfas were visible. Ryohei stiffened and his fists tightened, while Lambo muttered bad things about this woman. Reborn frowned, face shadowed by his fedora, Leon turning into his gun. Tsuna frowned as well, his eyes losing the happy sparkle.

"Why is my freak daughter still alive, you trash group? Tell me!" Kakaku asked fiercly, fists clenching. When no one answered she screamed in frustration.

"Not fair! My pathetic daughter was supposed to be _dead! And here she is_! The gods hate me!" The woman hollared and screeched like a banshee.

"Your daughter _is_ dead though." Tsuna's voice rang out, solemn for and serious. Chrome's eye widened. Well, everyone's did.

"_Tsunayoshi_..." Mukuro started.

"Huh?" Kakaku backtracked.

"I don't know a Nagi, I'm afraid. This is Chrome Dokuro. She might have been someone named 'Nagi' once, but that's not her anymore. You daughter died in her hospital room,alone, Mrs... Chrome was born in there as well." Tsuna finished, eyes steady.

Chrome relaxed, smiling faintly. As did everyone else. They all gave an agreement.

"SAWADA'S RIGHT _TO THE EXTREME!"_

"Dame-Tsuna said something useful for a change."

"Hn."

"Kufufu~ Of course."

"THAT'S RIGHT YOU OLD _HAAAAAG_!"

"Haha, Tsuna's absolutely right~!"

"Jyudaime's right, you failure of a mother!"

Kakaku scowled horribly.

"You're going to hang around this useless bitch? How _pathetic_!" She said angrily, huffing snottily.

"and you're not? Chrome is kind, sweet, and totally brightens up our day!" Yamamoto exclaimed, smiling, with a sharp, daring undertone. Everyone agreed, Hibari just giving a small "Hn".

"Well, Mr. Baseball Bat, I can-" Kakaku was cut off by a tonfa by her neck. Chrome gasped.

"Insults to a part of my pack, herbivore or not, will not be tolerated." Hibari spoke evenly, dark eyes glinting dangerously.

"Kufufu... I shall join you this one time, _Hibari Kyoya_." Mukuro chuckled, pointing his trident at Mrs. Kakaku's back, ready to impale and skewer.

"Kumo-san! Mukuro-sama! Stop! _Stop_!" Chrome ran up, holding her hands out. Both males turned to her, listening slightly, but didn't move their weapons. Chrome sighed.

"Nagi...?" Kakaku asked, eyes wide.

"Just-just- just let her carry on with her life... p-please." Chrome stuttered, and everyone gasped at her. What a heart of gold! Showing mercy to someone who hurt her so much, who denied her survival, who insulted her left and right!

Hibari slowly pulled his tonfa away, and Mukuro's trident had dropped from his hold in shock.

"Pathetic bitch." And Kakaku was gone, running with a centimeter or less of her pride left.

"Sorry, everyone. I forgot we were having an outing today!" Chrome said, bowing excessively, snapping everyone out of their shock.

"It's not a problem, Chrome-chan. No, _really_!" Tsuna laughed, his eyes already alight again with a warm glow.

"R-really?" Chrome asked, looking up curiously in mid-bow.

"Really! We don't mind." Yamamoto smiled, patting the girl's back comfortingly.

"Kufufu~ Not at all." Mukuro agreed.

"Yeah! Think of all the times Mukuro hasn't shown up or was late!" Gokudera jumped in, some what comforting Chrome and taking a snipe at the pinapple illusionist, who twitched.

"EXTREMELY OKAY TO THE EXTREME!" guess who said that.

"Hey, Let's go already!" Lambo whined, flailing his arms around.

"Oh yeah! c'mon, Chrome-chan!" Tsuna said, smiling and taking a hold of Chrome's wrist, gently pulling her along. Chrome ran along, face pulling up into a bright smile.

She might have biological family members, a mother and a father, who hated her as Nagi Kakaku, but the only family members she'll ever consider her real family members were

Gokudera, her older brother and the raging Storm, playing the piano for everyone, and never failing to amuse her,

Yamamoto, also her older brother and the Rain that was kind and always comforted her,

Lambo, her little brother, and the Lightning that was a handful, but was still an important piece to fanily,

Hibari, her older brother that she admired, and the drifting Cloud that watched over all of them from afar, showing indifferency,

Ryohei, her 'extreme' fourth older brother, and the ever-glowing Sun that never gave up, no matter the situation,

Mukuro, her beloved savior and older brother, and the Mist that lead her to her family, and gave her a second chance at life,

Reborn, her troublesome uncle, and a helpful guide for things she could not understand,

and Tsuna, her boss and the youngest of her older brothers, and the embracing Sky, the first to accept her truly, and the one who kept their family together.

And she, Chrome, was the younger and older sister, and the other half of the Mist. She opened all their hearts at least slightly, and gave them the support and strength to protect what was theirs, the everlasting legacy of a second family that Vongola Primo and his Guardians started for them.

They were a family of the highest value, and nothing could ever break them apart. Take one away if you would like to try, and you will die a horrible death by the hands of the the other eight members.

They had an unshakable bond no outsider could ever experience, understand, or imagine. Their true power resides in one another's hearts, only showing through when they fight as one, for one cause. They could do anything as long as they had each other.

.

.

.

Because they were the _Vongola Famiglia._

* * *

**So, what do you think, guys? Leave a review and tell me! Is there somerhing I should work on in my writing? Or is it fine the way it is? Tell me please!**

**Oh, and the Vongola Famiglia is _so_ Hibari's pack. XD**


End file.
